


Collapse

by morethanwords



Category: Glee
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: Day ThreeCoffee in hand, Kurt virtually collapsed into his chair at his local coffee shop. He'd lied to his father about having a boyfriend.. and now his whole world was about to come crashing in around him. He was in trouble. Unless Blaine would agree to help him out?





	Collapse

Coffee in hand, Kurt virtually collapsed into his chair at his local coffee shop. He’d just been on his way here, like any other time.. when he'd taken a call from his father. Suddenly his world came crashing down around him.

He sat with his head in his hands, reliving the conversation he'd just had. 

“Surprise! We’ve decided to come to New York for Carole’s birthday this weekend .”

“Oh.. that’s great dad.”

“That offer is still open to stay in your spare bedroom isn’t it? It’ll give us a more money to go and see a show or something.”

And the worst statement of all.

“We’re really looking forward to meeting Blaine.. now that he’s your actual boyfriend and you’re living together.”

Kurt sighed to himself as he left his coffee untouched, feeling too sick to even drink it. He wondered if there was a chance he could think up a valid excuse and cancel his dad’s visit. Probably not. He was in trouble.

Sure his dad had met Blaine before. His dad who worried about him, even though he was a grown adult with an independent life. His dad who worried that his career had taken over his whole life… worried that he didn’t have a boyfriend.. worried that he didn’t even bother about dating anymore after his string of failed relationships.

He didn’t want to worry his dad… and so somehow he’d lied. It was an easy lie to say that his friend Blaine was now his boyfriend.. and that he’d now found someone to share his life with. His dad liked Blaine and his joy on hearing Kurt’s news broke Kurt’s heart.. because it wasn’t true.

*********

He was a horrible person. He’d not intended to hurt anyone, but what a mess he’d made of everything.. and things hadn’t even got started yet.

Fortunately.. or unfortunately.. Kurt had already arranged to meet Blaine for an early dinner at their favourite Thai restaurant after work the next day. Sometimes they’d go onto a bar afterwards.. but Kurt doubted Blaine would even be talking to him after he’d explained his predicament.

“Are you not hungry Kurt?” Blaine asked worriedly as Kurt picked at his food.

“Oh yeah.. I guess.. um. I just have something I need to tell you. Ask you?”

“Fire away,” Blaine smiled, raising his eyebrow in curiosity.

“My dad and Carole are coming to stay with me this weekend. It’s Carole’s birthday.. a last minute thing.”

“Cool. I like your dad.”

“That’s good then. Um look.. I’ve told you how he worries about me. Every time I’d speak to him he’d be like telling me how he’s happy I’m making a name in fashion.. but he’s been overly concerned that I’m single.. permanently single.”

“Parents worry.. Well mine don’t. But it usually is the job of parents to worry,” Blaine reassured.

“Anyway, idiot that I am.. just to keep him quiet, I told him I have a boyfriend who has moved in to my apartment with me. I’m desperately in love.. apparently.”

Blaine laughed loudly. “Good luck explaining that one.”

“You won’t be laughing in a minute,” Kurt grimaced. “I may have told him my boyfriend is you. He likes you.. a lot.. and is delighted that, I quote, ‘we both got our heads out of the sand and saw some sense.’ So.. he’s expecting us to be living together, very much in the first throws of love.”

“Oh.. I see.” Blaine’s eyes grew wide. “Could I not have gone away for the weekend?” he asked helpfully.

“Nope. He already asked if you were around for the weekend, before he mentioned they were visiting.”

Blaine was silent for a moment taking in all this information. “So what are you going to do?”

“It’s only a weekend.. would you consider helping me out here? I’ll really owe you.”

“Kurt. You remember during that first semester at college, when I asked you out on a date?”

Kurt smiled wistfully. “Of course I remember. In the days when you used to gel your hair down,” he snickered.

“Hey! do you want my help or not?”

“Oh,” Kurt gasped, “really?”

Blaine shrugged. “Maybe. Just out of interest though, why did you turn me down on that date?”

“I’d never had a best friend before,” Kurt admitted. “I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you as a friend if things went wrong.”

“So it wasn’t because you found me completely unattractive then?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Of course not. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” he confessed.

“Okay. I’ll do it.”

**********

Friday evening.

“Glad you two got your act together,” Burt said gruffly as soon as he arrived.. looking at Kurt and Blaine, their hands linked. “Always knew you were right for each other.”

Guilt seeped into Kurt at what he was doing. His father was happy for him, and yet this was all a lie. “Thanks dad,” Kurt blushed.

Blaine stepped up to the plate, slipping his arm around Kurt’s waist.. pulling him in close. “We’re so happy we finally saw the light as well, aren’t we baby?” He placed a firm kiss on Kurt’s lips as Kurt turned to look at him in shock.

“Yes,” Kurt squeaked, wondering what he’d let himself in for.

“Aww, come on.. don’t be shy,” Blaine cooed. “We can’t get enough of each other, can we sweetheart?”

“We love being together,” Kurt smiled sweetly. Oh my god. They should have talked about this beforehand.. although truth be told, they’d both been so busy that Blaine had only moved his stuff into Kurt’s apartment a couple of hours ago.

Burt cleared his throat.. and Kurt looked up to see Carole grinning with excitement.. Burt, looking a bit uncomfortable. “Right. You gonna show us where we’re sleeping?’ he asked, gesturing to their small suitcase.

“Sure.” Kurt agreed, heading off to the guest bedroom.. realising with a blush that he and Blaine would be sharing his own bedroom tonight… and bed… actually the next three nights. He came back to himself, hearing Burt and Blaine laughing together.. Blaine explaining how the apartment was so warm, that he and Kurt usually just slept in their underwear. He supposed he deserved this torture.

*********

Seated in the lounge, they fumbled through a conversation where Burt and Carole were suddenly more interested than he could have imagined about their everyday life. Shopping, laundry, who did the cooking and when. Fortunately Blaine spent a lot of time at Kurt’s apartment, knowing a lot of Kurt’s routines and preferences.. but even so, it tested them both.

Feeling slightly exhausted, Kurt headed off to the kitchen to make some tea. Putting the water on to boil, Blaine appeared behind him, wrapping his arms around Kurt’s waist. “You okay?” he asked softly, nuzzling Kurt’s neck with his nose.

“Yeah,” Kurt sighed. “Actually no. I’m so sorry Blaine. I don’t know if I can do this. I’m going to tell him.. come clean. He’ll be disappointed, but he loves me..”

“Look,” Blaine said. “Don’t do it yet. Let’s talk about it first. Your dad and Carole said they’re planning an early night ready for their big day out tomorrow.. We can talk then.”

Kurt turned to look at Blaine. “You seem awfully keen to carry on with this..”

Blaine smiled. “Perhaps I still haven’t given up hope of you going on that date with me.”

“You’d still want that?”

“Of course I would.. in a heartbeat.”

Kurt shook his head with a wry smile. “I think I’ve been an idiot haven’t I? I wasn’t kidding when I said you were the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You’re right, we should talk about this later.”

Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek before withdrawing. A promise. A ray of hope maybe.

“Come on you two lovebirds,” Burt called out, “Where’s that tea? I’m parched.”

“Coming right up dad,” Kurt answered with a grin at Blaine, his eyes a little watery.

**********

Kurt was fidgety for the rest of the evening, just wanting to be alone with Blaine.. barely able to listen to anything that was going on in the room. Then when he thought about it too much, he was suddenly nervous.. his heart pounding, the noise ringing in his ears.

His father gave him a few strange looks, but didn’t comment. Eventually Burt announced he was exhausted and he’d turn in for the night. “Busy day tomorrow. All that touristy thing to do. Then that show in the evening. Think it’s time for bed.” They decided they’d all go for breakfast in the morning before Burt and Carole went on their way.. and then finally Kurt was alone with Blaine.

“Come on, let’s go to bed,” Blaine said quietly, offering his hand to Kurt in invitation.

Kurt flushed hot for no reason. They were going to bed.. to talk. He knew that. But for the first time he realised that there could be more between them. Maybe not today or tomorrow. But one day.

**********

When they settled under the covers, they lay facing each other… both a little unsure. 

“If you think about, we’ve actually been on lots of dates,” Kurt smiled. It was true.. dinners, lunches, coffees, movies, shows, museums, walks in the park, plus ones for each others events. They turned to each other whenever they needed company, without even thinking of asking anyone else. “Why did you never ask me again?”

“On a date? I guess I was happy for us to be friends rather than nothing at all. Anyway half the people we know already think we’re dating,” Blaine chuckled.

“Really? Why would they think that?”

“We’re always together I guess.. “

“So what’s changed? That you might ask me again now?”

“Just slither of hope that you might see me as more than just a friend.”

Kurt was silent for a moment. “I don’t know whether to say sorry for not seeing what was right in front of my eyes, or thank you for waiting for me. Or both.”

Blaine gathered Kurt into his arms. “No need to say anything. Just be with me, okay?”

“Okay.”

**********

Breakfast.. and Burt and Carole must have wondered what on earth was going on. Yesterday they were fumbling over basic, but detailed, questioning. Today they could only stare at each other across the table, blushing when they caught each others eye. “Well,” Burt said eventually having polished off his plate of food and two cups of coffee. “Carole and I have places to be.. and by the looks of things, so do you two. How long have you two been together again?” He looked at Kurt pointedly.

“Not that long,” Kurt mumbled.. hoping his not committal answer would be enough.

“Right. So we’ll see you at the theatre later. It was really nice of Rachel to get us tickets for her show. Hope we get a chance to thank her after.”

“Hmm,” Kurt said, his eyes fixed on Blaine.

“Don’t be late boys.”

***********

Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand, marching them straight out of the restaurant. They had six hours until they had to meet up with Burt and Carole. Six hours alone. “Um.. what would you like to do?” Blaine asked, hesitating as he received a glare from Kurt. “Oh.”

Kurt suddenly looked a little unsure of himself. “If you have anything you need to do Blaine.. I mean I did kind of drag you away from your weekend.”

Blaine laughed joyfully. “My weekend which I would have probably spent with you, even if your dad wasn’t visiting.”

“Point taken,” Kurt smiled, surprising Blaine with a lingering kiss on the lips. Blaine kissing him back eagerly.. both of them stopping when they remembered they were out on the busy sidewalk.

“Let’s take this home. Let me take you home and kiss you some more.”

“Now there’s an offer I can’t refuse. I’d love that.”


End file.
